Radiotelephones continue to grow in popularity because they enable flexible channels of communication. Conveniently, increasing numbers of radio-towers and satellite systems are generally each increasing a users access and availability even in rural or remote areas. This increased popularity produces a sophisticated consumer who can demand sometimes competing product specifications or criteria. For example, desired performance parameters typically include improved signal quality, operational features, and durability all the while maintaining an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In addition, many users desire improved transportability, which in turn, generally dictates that the product configuration be provided as a slim and miniaturized design.
In operation, portable radiotelephones transmit and receive signals from a transmission source such as a transmission tower or satellite. This tower or satellite is typically positioned at a site which is remote from the user of the portable radiotelephone. It will be appreciated that generally the further away a signal is from its transmission source, the weaker the signal and the higher the potential for noise to be introduced into the signal. Generally, when a signal is directed to a radiotelephone, the radiotelephone antenna acts to receive the signal and provide the signal to the radiotelephone to be processed and output. Because the input signal is directed to the radiotelephone from a remote distance, it can be subjected to noise interferences present in the environment which can degrade the quality of the resultant voice signal. Shielding signal lines in the radiotelephone can help to prevent this degradation.
Further, as noted above, many of the more popular hand-held telephones are undergoing miniaturization. Indeed, many of the contemporary models are only 11-12 centimeters in length. Portable radiotelephones employ an internally disposed printed circuit board which generally controls the operation of the radiotelephone. Because the printed circuit board is disposed inside the radiotelephone, its size is also shrinking, corresponding to the miniaturization of the portable radiotelephone. Unfortunately, desirable operational and performance parameters of the radiotelephone can potentially require a large amount of dedicated space on the surface of the printed circuit board. Therefore, it is desirable to efficiently and effectively utilize the limited space on the printed circuit board.
This miniaturization can also create complex mechanical and electrical connections with other components such as the outwardly extending antenna which must generally interconnect with the housing for mechanical support, and to the printed circuit board in order for the signal to be processed. In addition, these type of connections are potentially further complicated by the use of retractable antennas which have dynamic components, i.e., components which move or translate with respect to the housing and the printed circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1, conventional portable radiotelephones have used a variety of antenna connections to interconnect the antenna to the housing and the printed circuit board. The antenna and the printed circuit board 15 typically include one cylindrical ground path 13 and one live signal path 17 which are connected by a connector 10. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a coaxial connector 10 is inserted into the housing 12 and soldered directly onto the printed circuit board 15. The connector 10 forms a right angle 18 with respect to the printed circuit board 15. Although this type of connection can provide a solid electrical connection and good signal shielding, it generally uses a relatively large mounting area both inside of the housing 12 and on the printed circuit board 15. Further disadvantageously, this type of connector 10 is difficult to adapt for use with retractable antennas. This is because the connector 10 must somehow electrically interconnect with a component which typically includes a dynamic member which is longitudinally movably positioned in a plane which is above and parallel to the printed circuit board.
Another example of a known antenna connection used on portable radiotelephones is illustrated in FIG. 2. In this type of configuration, a connector 10' is inserted into the housing 12 and mechanically attached to the printed circuit board such as with a screw or a snap 16. Thus, a mechanical force is applied to the connector 10' to force it against the printed circuit board 15 in order to make electrical contact with contact pads positioned on the printed circuit board 15. The antenna live signal path 17 extends via the connector 10' into the housing 12 at a right angle 18 with respect to the printed circuit board 15 through an outwardly extending projection 19. Unfortunately, this type of connection generally provides a poor electrical connection and typically poorer shielding in the signal path. Further, the connection generally has an associated impedance which is non-standard, making manufacturing inspection tests difficult because most testing equipment is designed to a 50.OMEGA. standard. In addition, this type of connection also generally uses an undesirable amount of space in the housing and on the printed circuit board.